Honest Trailer - The Walking Dead: Seasons 4-6
The Walking Dead: Seasons 4-6 is the 138th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Dan Murrell, Joe Starr and''' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies seasons 4-6 of the post-apocalyptic horror TV series The Walking Dead, which ran from 2013-2016. It was published on February 16, 2016, to coincide with the mid-season premiere of the show's sixth season. It is 7 minutes 6 seconds long. It has been viewed over 4.5 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Walking Dead: Seasons 4-6 on YouTube "A truly staggering amount of actual walking." '~ Honest Trailers - The Walking Dead: Seasons 4-6 Script Previously on The Walking Dead Honest Trailer...(shows clips of things mentioned in the "Starring" section of the previous Walking Dead trailer) From the network behind some of your favorite shows' prequel spin-offs (Fear the Walking Dead, Better Call Saul) comes the phenomenon that shows no signs of stopping...its attempts to get you to watch Into the Badlands, TURN, and that train one (Hell on Wheels): The Walking Dead. You've stuck with The Walking Dead for almost six years, and no matter how predictable it gets, you've sunk too much of your life into it to stop. Now, settle in for yet another block of eight episodes with two great ones, two good ones, and four hours of pure filler. (shows the characters walking along a train track; the narrator yawns) Wake me up when you get there, guys. Meet what's left of "the group": Rick, who's either in charge or completely nuts, depending on how grimy his beard looks; Carl, his puddin'-lovin' son who's been infected...by enough puberty to make him age five years in a year-and-a-half-long story; Daryl and Michonne, the silent badasses with the strongest weapon of all: fan support; these two guys (Eugene and Abraham) who are so faithful to the graphic novels that they feel like cartoons; and Carol, the meek, emotionally-scarred victim who -- Rick: Did you kill Karen and David? Carol: Yes. Wait, what? Carol: Just look at the flowers, Lizzie. (she shoots Lizzie dead) Damn! (Carol stabs and kills a Wolf) Whoa! Carol: The monsters will come, and they will tear you apart and eat you up, all while you're still alive, all while you can still feel it. Damn, Carol, you scary! Strap in for a show packed with countless characters, but just one story of the group finding a safe haven that eventually gets destroyed, again (shows the characters inside the CDC, then the building blowing up) and again (shows the characters on Hershel's farm, then the farm getting burned) and again (shows the characters finding the prison, then the prison getting attacked and destroyed) and again (shows The Governor welcoming the characters to Woodbury, then a building on fire behind him) and again (shows Gareth welcoming the characters to Terminus, then the site of Terminus in flames) and again (shows Pete welcoming the characters to Alexandria, then the area being attacked). Hmmm, I wonder where Negan lives. I can't wait for them to blow up that town next season. In a world where undead danger used to lurk around every corner, watch as surviving the apocalypse takes a backseat to less threatening, more stretched-out plots that don't go anywhere, like five episodes of the flu; seven episodes about finding Beth that end up with Beth dying; not one, but two flashback episodes about The Governor; and after seven episodes building up to the group being trapped by a fortress full of cannibals, they immediately blow it up and move on. You fast-forwarded through the cannibals? Why?! To get back to more woods walking? Stay with the cannibals! Coulda cleaned that place up and made a barbecue pit out of it or something. So gear up for a show built on the premise that any main character can die at any moment, that's devolved into a show where any supporting character can die at any moment, that's even further devolved into a show where apparently no one can die, even if they are clearly eaten by a massive herd of friggin' zombies (shows Glenn being eaten by zombies)! Ughhh, I need a break. (cuts to a parody of Talking Dead) Nerdy Ryan Seacrest: Hey, what's up, guys? Be sure to join us after this Honest Trailer for Only Talking Positively About The Walking Dead! Tonight's guest stars, somebody who died from the show, a random celebrity who may not have ever seen the show, and a producer that I cannot be critical of, otherwise I might lose my job! Points! (points his finger at the camera) Starring More Ugly Cry Face, More Improbable Headshots, More Group Debate, People Losing It, Mending Fences (Tyreese: I forgive you. I forgive you.), Literally Mending Fences (shows characters propping tree branches against a fence), N.R.A. Kids Club (shows child characters shooting guns), One-Off Expendable Characters Whose Deaths Will Have Zero Emotional Impact on the Viewer, Walking, Straddle Punching, More Walking, Digging, Even More Walking, Daryl Chowin' Down, A Truly Staggering Amount of Actual Walking, and Coral (shows clips of Rick calling out Carl's name, his Southern accent making it sound like "Coral"). for The Walking Dead - Yawn of the Dead. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Yawn of the Dead They can't keep this up forever, can they? (shows a headline that reads "AMC CEO Thinks The Walking Dead Is So Awesome It Will Go On Forever") Ughhh. Trivia * Screen Junkies made a previous Honest Trailer for The Walking Dead: Seasons 1-3 * Screen Junkies made this video to advertise their panel after show Knocking Dead, which was screened on Screen Junkies Plus. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other TV series including Game of Thrones, Breaking Bad, Stranger Things, The Flash, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Sherlock, the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Classic)|classic era of Doctor Who]], the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Modern)|modern era of Doctor Who]]'' ''and more (see list of Honest Trailers). * The writers have explained that several TV shows are highly requested by fans, but the time commitment involved in watching an entire TV show is too much which is why there aren't more Honest TV Trailers. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Walking Dead: Seasons 4-6 ''has a 96.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Screen Rant wrote that the Honest Trailer hit all the "most common complaints against the popular AMC production; which despite tremendous longevity has been frequently criticized for re-using similar storylines and padding out episode-length via footage of the main characters, well, walking." Similarly, Hello Giggles also appreciated the Honest Trailer for pointing out the excessive amount of walking, and wrote it "pretty good job pointing out lots of little details we love about the show, like that Rick is either in charge or completely nuts, depending on how grimey his beard looks." The Nerdist said the Honest Trailer would enable viewers to "giggle away at the discussion about the insane amount of group debate, the long walks through the wilderness (so romantic), and the multiple shots of Darryl eating stuff." Slash Film added "the best part of this edition of The Walking Dead Honest Trailer is the skewering of Talking Dead, a superfluous show with not much insight to offer other than more programming for AMC to easily make money off of advertising." Screen Rant also noted this episode felt like an "event episode" of Honest Trailers, writing: Considering the amount of viewing that must go into producing ScreenJunkies' Honest Trailers series, it's not too surprising that they don't turn their critical eye to television too often. But when they do, it's typically a big event - often highlighting among the most watched and high-profile of modern TV programming. And love it or hate it, AMC's still mega-popular The Walking Dead absolutely qualifies as such. ''(Bob Chipman, February 17, 2016, Screen Rant). Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Thanks to Johnny Laquasto as Chris Hardwick Title design by Robert Holtby Original music by Sean Motley Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, and Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni, Cristian Ramirez, and Dan Murrell External links * 'The hilarious "Walking Dead" Honest Trailer reminds us what the show's really about: walking '- Hello Giggles article * 'The Walking Dead honest trailer for season 4-6 '- EW article * 'THE WALKING DEAD SEASONS 4-6 GET AN HONEST TRAILER '- Nerdist article * 'The Walking Dead Honest Trailer #2 Tackles Seasons 4-6 '- Screen Rant article * '‘The Walking Dead’ Honest Trailer: Seasons 4-6 Have a Staggering Amount of Actual Walking '''- SlashFilm article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Horror Category:TV Category:2010s Category:Season 6 Category:AMC Studios Category:AMC Category:Lionsgate Category:Zombies